


无尽贪欲

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella
Summary: “他们都说人人终将会陷进这无尽的贪欲，但是我说这是只属于我们的浪漫主义。”





	无尽贪欲

**Author's Note:**

> 大三角。ABO。甜文。不喜勿进。  
> LOF: 歆儿。阴霾散尽。

“他们都说人人终将会陷进这无尽的贪欲，但是我说这是只属于我们的浪漫主义。”

Mark从来没有想过，事情会发生的这么突然。

到了大学还有没分化性别的人真是少之又少，但是mark一点都不担心。他有着足够的信心分化成一个强大的Alpha，好吧，他也有足够的本钱去有这个信心。毕竟他从小到大一直都要比同龄人强壮，所以他与他的家人也只是因为他的信息素的强大侵略性还不足以被他的身体承受，才迟迟没有分化而已。在其他朋友问起来为什么闻不到他的信息素或者好奇的打听他的性别的时候，他也只是笑着回答他们

“你们觉得我还是个连自己信息素都控制不住的毛头小子吗？”

在他的学校以Omega为主的学校里，又温和又绅士的mark在入学后不久很快就成为了人群中的焦点，不知道有多少人想要让他释放出信息素，也不知道有多少人名里暗里的想要和他在一起，甚至有的发情的Omega脱光了躺在他面前，他也只是面不改色地拿了一针抑制剂给面前的人推了进去。

那之后，所有人都以为他是一个强大的有着极高的自控力的Alpha，在学校的风头甚至隐隐能与上一届的风云人物Lukas——一个有着比Omega还漂亮的脸蛋的Alpha——相比。

几乎已经肯定自己的第二性别的他当然不会随身带着什么抑制剂，毕竟对于alpha来说，分化也就是一瞬间的事。就算信息素外泄了也顶多是在人群中导致一些混乱而已——这是作为alpha的天生的特权之一。他们不用隔一段时间就要忍受不能自控的时期，无法阻止精神涣散身体无力却还必须要求着别人来解决自己的生理需要。

如果说什么是mark最接受不了的事情，这种对事物不能掌控的感觉肯定排在第一位。

好吧。现在是第二位了。感受着身体的热潮，mark咬着牙想要撑回自己的住处在想下一步应该怎么办，但是就在他打算推开门时，他计算能力出色的大脑阻止了他。虽然这个时候他已经没有办法去冷静的思考什么是最好的对策而不是服从于Omega的本能躲在一个熟悉又安全的地方，感谢他学习了六年经济学与概率论的已经把分析数据当作本能的大脑拯救了他的人身安全，也拯救了他的人生与职业生涯。

把他发情开始的时间与导致的热潮程度与他人的数据进行粗略对比形成现行方程，加上自己的分化对于身体机能的弱化系数，再对比了自己以现在逐渐减缓的跑步速度与距离，他得出了一个很大的差值。这意味着他不可能在进入到完全发情之前回到自己的住处。再算上信息素的扩散速度，估计用不了半天全校都知道他是个Omega了。

不。这绝对不可以。

倒不是他歧视Omega。只是他很清楚放弃了去麦肯锡来追逐自己的梦想的他如果不做出什么成果很有可能毕业没几年他就被家人强制送到大洋彼岸去读MBA，然后去做那些虽然他不反感但是一定要穿着最正式的西装打领带坐在办公桌前的工作。在音乐剧圈里，想要成为首席就得拿到特定角色的A角，而这些A角基本都是alpha的设定。毕竟，人们无法想象死神先生或者伯爵是Omega，就像是人们无法想到在伊丽莎白里的奥匈帝国的太子殿下会是alpha一样。这是剧对于人物的设定，他也只能接受，至少是在现在。如果他是Omega的事情被人发现了，那他可能这辈子都不会有机会在raimund的单数聚光灯下唱独白了。

感受着自己身下开始往外流湿滑且滚烫的液体，而他平时引以为傲的肌肉却阻止不了液体浸湿他的牛仔裤。他已经不敢想当他的家人发现他是Omega之后会怎么对他了。  
是的，在他保守的天主教徒家人眼里，男性的Omega就是耻辱，是被神抛弃的不洁的存在。

手脚的愈发无力已经让他无法支撑着自己站立，他抬手把门锁上，扶着墙走到了距离门口最远的角落坐了下来，刚刚好有一架钢琴遮住了他。不得不说，他的临危反应能力还是很优秀的，这间屋子应该是除了他的住处以外最安全的地方了。因为在他出色的歌唱与表演能力，虽然他才刚刚大二，依旧有剧组破例选中了他，而且还是唱响彻全球的里边的魅影。虽然只是三替，但因为他们系太出名但人实在是太少了，学校还是给了他大量的资源与支持。这间屋子是专门给他与之前唱过魅影和罗尔替的学长Lukas对戏练习用的，意味着这间屋子的钥匙除了学校备有一把以外，只有Lukas手里有。而现在是星期五的早上——每周Lukas一定会在这个时候去各个著名的剧组去做实习。

好吧，说好听点是实习，说不好听了是打杂。但Lukas丝毫不在意这些，还是会十分积极地跑来跑去。当然，那可是Lukas。在去剧院魅影的剧组面试的时候那些前辈们与他谈起来Lukas，话里话外居然是毫不掩饰的喜爱与欣赏，而mark却一点也不意外，甚至还有隐隐的骄傲。毕竟同样作为学校里的风云人物，又都有着好嗓子与好性格的他们两个可以算是很亲近的朋友了。甚至如果不是因为大家都知道他们两个都是alpha的话都会以为他们在一起了。

而现在的mark只盼着Lukas今天千万不要回来。他可一点也不像他这份狼狈的样子被他的现在的好朋友曾经的暗恋对象兼学校里最崇拜的人看到。

Lukas几乎是从raimund一路飞奔着回来的。他怎么也想不到自己真的拿到了一个上台演主角的机会。虽然是二替，但是意味着他有机会在舞台上独唱了而不只是穿着僵尸服头上顶着牛奶罐子。而且他还会有机会和一众前辈们唱对手。光是想着这些他就已经激动的想要飙高音了。在用街边的公共电话给家人报喜之后，他现在已经是迫不及待想要告诉他在维也纳最亲密的朋友了。这时候他那个勤奋的小学弟一定开始练习了，他当然知道在哪里能找到mark。等到他到了那个顶楼唯一一间训练室的门口的时候隐隐的感觉到了不对。里边灯是亮着的，门却锁了。这间训练室只有他和mark会用，而mark是不会出门不关灯的。还有，这浓郁的姜饼味是怎么会是？还是那种他最喜欢的加了柑橘皮糖霜和焦糖的那种姜饼小人的味道。  
——该不是mark偷偷把烤箱带了过来吧。这是Lukas的第一反应。  
他的小学弟mark虽然看起来会是那种职场精英大佬，做起饭来却是比他妈妈还擅长。自从上次吃了他带过来的自己烤的巧克力焦糖muffin之后Lukas一直在忽悠mark给他烤蛋糕吃，那他今天可有口福了。Lukas舔舔嘴唇，把锁上的门理解成怕被其他人看到违禁电器出现在练习室里。再说，大家也没有办法把mark与甜点师联想到一起去。

他迫不及待的打开门进去，愣了一下，肌肉的记忆快过大脑的思考，他一个借劲转身迅速的把门关上然后反锁了。

有Omega在发情。Lukas的大脑第一时间得出了这个结论。  
是不是mark把Omega带到这里了？也不太对，因为作为一个极其强壮的alpha，他没有感受到任何其他的信息素的味道。除非这个alpha已经强壮到能完全压制他，那只能说明屋子里根本就没有其他的alpha。

“...mark？”Lukas没有看到另外一个拥有这间屋子钥匙的人。

“唔...”mark听到了Lukas的声音心里暗叫不好，想装做什么都没有发生一样把Lukas骗走：“你...你怎么..回来了？”只是他变得软软的奶音和每一个单词的结尾的呻吟却更让Lukas肯定了自己的猜想。

Lukas在钢琴后边看到了浑身上下都变成了红色，微微发抖还努力的保持着清醒的小学弟。更加浓郁的甜点的味道让Lukas无意识的吞咽了一下口水。好吧，他怎么从来就不知道自己这个小学弟居然是个Omega？他一下子没忍住，信息素流露出来，面前的mark抖得更厉害了。

Lukas迅速的收敛自己的信息素，他知道这时候alpha的信息素只能加剧Omega的发情。

“你..你随身带着抑制剂吗？”虽然知道如果有抑制剂mark也不会处在现在这个境地了，但是他想说点什么安抚一下mark，试图让他清醒一些。

“没用的...抑制剂也没用的。”mark几乎是咬着自己的嘴唇说出的这句话。

“你这是刚分化的第一次发情？”在学校同样成绩拔尖的Lukas一下子就想起了生物课上老师讲过的关于Omega发情期的一些案例。

Mark无力的点点头：“你出去的时候可以把门锁上吗？不要让其他人进来了，我挺过了这三天就没事了。”

Lukas皱了皱眉，他知道mark所说的是一种解决办法，但是...：“可是你知道这样对身体的伤害特别的大，尤其是在你这个年纪分化，是很难自己挺过去的。”虽然这也是事实，但是Lukas的私心不愿意他离开这么甜美的地方。再说，他曾经真的遗憾过这个温柔的小学弟是alpha，他甚至都考虑过两个alpha结合的可能性。毕竟因为他自己家的遗传，他的身体构造和一般的alpha不太一样。当然，现在的情况似乎更棒了——mark居然是Omega而不是alpha。

Mark现在所剩的为数不多的理智知道Lukas说的是对的。按照以往的案例与概率论的推断，他自己能熬过这三天几乎是不可能的。好一点的结果是他晕倒在屋子里，更糟糕的情况可能就是他在无法控制自己的情况下跑了出去...那后果简直不敢想象。从现在的情况来看，Lukas显然是他最好的选择。只要他开口，Lukas一定会为他保守秘密，而且与Lukas做了一年多朋友的他很清楚Lukas的人品，他和其他的alpha不一样。他不会故意用自己的的信息素诱导Omega为他臣服，也不会因为自己的性别就觉得自己是高其他Omega一等。他这种发自内心的尊重也让他能轻松的与所有人打成一片。而且，他当然不会承认他还有点窃喜。毕竟从他刚入学的时候就开始暗恋他的学长了，只是碍于他一直以为他会是alpha，所以也就把这份暗恋藏了起来。可是现在...  
Lukas暗暗的祈祷上天千万不要让mark说出什么拒绝的话出来。虽然他不想离开，但是只要mark拒绝他的帮忙他还是会离开，保证这三天不会有人打扰到mark，并且在星期日结束的时候带过来最好的体力补充剂与药物。他从小接受到的教育就是不可以强迫不愿意的Omega，而且他打心底不想让mark受到一点点伤害。

“Lukas...”mark终于开口了。Lukas感觉自己像等了一个世纪那么长。  
“帮帮我可以吗？”这时候mark脸色已经涨的可以与地上厚厚的毯子的颜色相比了。  
Lukas恨不得直接开心的跳起来，但是为了不吓到mark，也是为了他的以后做打算，他试探性地释放出一点点信息素，看着mark没有什么大反应，就坐到了他的身边抱住了他，用自己的信息素一点点包住了像一个大号姜饼小人的mark。

这同样是mark第一次嗅到Lukas的信息素的味道。强大且有极强的自控力的Lukas从来没有过被迫散发出信息素的情况，而与他睡过的Omega都说很难描述他的信息素，甚至都不能确定那是不是他的信息素的味道。

现在的mark更安心了一些。信息素的不会骗人的，这种奇妙的味道正是他心里Lukas的样子。

伴有胡椒气味的玫瑰的味道。很快，mark就感受不到那种呛鼻的胡椒味了，而只剩最纯粹的酸酸甜甜的玫瑰味。甜美的不像是个alpha的信息素，但却是最像Lukas的味道。在被这让人感觉到安心与温暖的味道包围之后，mark也逐渐地放松了下来，任由Lukas把他放倒在了平时防止他们练舞受伤而特地铺的红丝绒地毯上。

在感受到Lukas贴上来的微凉的嘴唇之后mark彻底放弃了强行保持清醒，而是把主导权完全给了Lukas。他相信比他还小一岁的学长不会作出伤害他的事情。

感受到了mark的放松，Lukas眼睛居然有点发酸。从小就是众星捧月的他当然与不少Omega睡过，他很很清楚发情期的Omega十分缺乏安全感。但是第一次经历这样令人手足无措的情况的mark居然会完全信任他，在床上他从来都不是一个特别体贴的情人，但是这次他暗暗的在心里承诺一定要给mark最完美的第一次发情期。

手慢慢的解着mark只扣了四颗的衬衫扣子，Lukas再次吻了上去。

这三天里mark已经没有力气也灭有能力去想其他的事情，他的意识里就只有Lukas与这种他之前从来没有经历过的、感觉像是要升天了一般的快感。  
他在最后一次攀升到顶峰的时候感觉到了Lukas尖尖的牙咬在了他的脖子上的腺体上，但是却没有感受到书上描述的那种成结的疼痛。  
等到他的大脑再次清醒的时候，已经是星期一的下午了。天花板的装饰告诉他他已经不在那个顶层的休息室了。空气里没有一丝淫靡的味道。相反的，却是甜甜的玫瑰与姜饼的味道。

“Lukas？”熟悉的味道让刚刚一瞬间因为惊慌而加速的心跳平稳了下来，他又放心的闭上了眼睛，打算恢复一下自己的体力。天知道强强壮如他现在也没有力气从床上爬起来，甚至都没有力气思考他是怎么离开的训练室。  
“我在呢。你醒啦？有没有感觉到什么不舒服的？我去给你弄些吃的？”其实Lukas就躺在他的身边，感受着mark难得流露出来的不安，一只手撑在枕头上，侧着身在mark的唇上吻了一下，就那样看着这个昨晚还在求着他不让他退出去的人。

他当然知道这种对于被alpha标记的渴求只是Omega发情期精神不清醒时的本能。感谢他强大的自制力，他才没有在mark的生殖腔里成结，而只是给mark了一个临时标记，为了不让其他人发现mark是Omega，也为了他能平稳的度过之后的几次发情期。本来Lukas想着，反正也没有人知道他的信息素的味道，所以mark可以放心的说那是他自己的alpha信息素的味道。毕竟，他的信息素对于其他人来说是胡椒味占位主导而只带淡淡的玫瑰香。可是他也没想到，在他作了临时标记之后，在mark身上他的信息素居然与mark的信息素混在了一起而不是遮过了mark本来的姜饼味。

或许是因为他们两个的体质都比较特殊吧。不过这样也好，他想mark也不会甘心被其他人的信息素完全的占有。

“我帮你请了这周的假，说你发烧了，你可以好好休息一下。听说Omega在第一次发情后会虚弱一段时间，正好你也可以趁着这段时间学习一下如何控制自己的信息素。哦对了，我前天半夜趁着没人就把你带回家里来了，至少比学校里安全一些，我是说如果你不想被发现是个Omega的话。”

“谢谢你Lukas..”mark睁开眼睛，看到Lukas半撑着身子在认真的看着他，眼神交汇，mark后半句话吞了回去。他回想起过去的几天他没有感受到任何书上描述过的因为alpha的侵略感所带来的不适与疼痛或者过度的承受，身体也没有以前见过经历过发情期之后的Omega朋友们所表现出来的那样的虚弱，他心里清楚Lukas肯定是极其小心及克制的对待他的，就算他已经神智不清的放弃了自己身体的掌控权，已经默认了Lukas可以为所欲为了。

Lukas啊他真的是世界上最好的人。

Mark心底最柔软的地方被触动了。他看着Lukas清澈的眼神，情不自禁的抬起身子吻上了正打算说什么的双唇。

肌肉的酸痛让mark很快就没有办法保持这个姿势了，在他躺下了的时候Lukas顺势也把上半身压在了他的身上。一吻结束，两个人都倒在了床上喘着气。

两个人都不约而同地没有打破这个事后清晨的甜蜜，他们也都不愿意想下一步应该怎么办，只是静静的感受空气里他们的信息素混合的奇妙的气息。

“Lukas你没有给我标记吗？”mark大脑条件反射般的分析感觉到了不对的地方。明明昨天晚上他陷入睡眠前感受到了有什么东西刺破了自己的腺体。但是现在他还是能感受到自己的信息素——这显然是不科学的。

“这个...我确实给你了临时标记——只是为了帮你度过这几次不稳定的发情期——但是好像你的情况比较特殊...书上写的是我的信息素会盖过你的信息素，但是我觉得你的情况更像是我们的信息素混在了一块...可能是你是Omega里特别强的那种吧。”第一次标记Omega的Lukas也有点迷茫。  
“再强也是个Omega啊。”mark想到他最不愿意面对的现实，把脸皱成一团。  
“嘿，没事的，只要你学会了控制住信息素，我们会有办法瞒过去的。你放心，还有我呀。”Lukas当然知道mark在担心什么。被发现是个Omega很有可能会导致他的职业生涯发展受限，更严重的是他的家庭可能会觉得他是个耻辱。不管是作为最好的朋友还是恋人，Lukas都愿意尽一切办法帮mark瞒住。

他拇指轻轻的把mark皱着的眉头揉开，再紧紧的握住了他的手。

这些吻，这些亲昵的动作早就意味着经历了这一段时间之后他们的关系早就不只是好朋友那么简单了。更确切地说是他们对彼此的渴望也不只是友谊。毕竟如果只是帮忙解决生理问题的朋友是不会这样情不自禁又小心翼翼。

可是他们真的有机会成为秘密恋人吗？虽在在之前他们的关系也会被人打趣，但是其他人都认为他们是alpha，加上Lukas时不时的会有一夜床伴，所以也只是打趣而已，不会有人真的以为他们之间有些什么。好吧，至少mark是这么觉得其他人是这么看的。

“你也不用纠结呀，学校里很多人都以为我俩已经睡过了。”Lukas看mark在轻轻的咬着嘴唇，知道他在纠结些什么。  
“啥？他们不是以为我俩都是alpha吗？”mark感觉有点慌张，害怕之前就被发现了自己是个alpha。  
“哈哈哈哈哈你太可爱了。谁说的两个alpha不能睡的？”Lukas忍不住揉了揉mark平时总是一丝不苟的打着发胶的头发：“下次你要是想，我让你睡回来。”

好吧，Lukas也不知道最后这句话是怎么来的。从他分化之后，在床上就一直是绝对的掌控方，就算是与alpha也一样。因为很少有alpha能有比他更强大的气息。好吧，在剧组遇见的Thomas前辈算一个，但是他绝对不会想和那位前辈发生什么关系。开玩笑。如果他敢有一点点那种想法他绝对会被某一位自称是浪漫主义者的前辈整死的。不过如果是mark的话，只要他想自己也不会介意的吧。他这样想着，也没有收回他的话。

天。Mark心里在尖叫。一直以为自己是alpha，并且也拥有alpha体魄的他发现自己是Omega之后要说自己自尊心没有一点点受挫是不可能的。一想着以后发情期他不得不在别人身下求欢他就会害怕伴着自我厌恶。经过这几天他知道Lukas不会因为性别来羞辱与压制他，所以他已经在一点点的接受了。可是，可是他从来没有想到Lukas会和他说这样的话。

Lukas他果然是世界上最好的人啊。

“没关系，你现在接受不了突然有了个alpha情人我们可以慢慢来，平时就像以前那样相处就好了。你只要知道无论发生了什么都有我在你身边就好了。”Lukas完全把选择权交给了mark。的确，作为一个alpha，他所承受的对于伴侣选择的压力比mark这个来自于一个保守的天主教家庭的Omega要少得多。他也不愿意因为自己一点点私心就作出可能毁掉mark一辈子人生的事情：“Lukas Perman mochte immer fur dich Dienen.”

在三天里经历着可能算是人生中最大的变化之一的mark突然理解了塞翁失马焉知非福的道理。如果不是因为他突然分化成了Omega，如果不是因为那天Lukas反常的早回来了，他也不可能有机会拥有这么好的Lukas了——无论是哪种意义上的拥有。

“欸？你那天是为啥回来的那么早的？”mark突然发现他一直还没有来得及问Lukas。当时Lukas回来的时候他满脑子想的都是该怎么解决他的身体问题。好吧，Lukas用三天时间帮他解决了这个问题。

“啊对！这是一个惊喜！”Lukas一下子从床上坐了起来：“我拿到Mozart的二替了！”

天。这可真是个天大的好消息。和das Phantom der Oper 不一样，Mozart das Musical 在首演后就被评价为仅次于Elisabeth的德奥本土剧。而且这部剧不会是长期上演的，而会在一段时间里就停止演出，知道被重排或者是有什么特殊的纪念活动。能在这段有限的时间里演唱其中一个主角，哪怕只有一场，对于他们来说也是一种荣耀。

“天！恭喜！这真的是你应得的！你一直都是最棒的。”mark发自内心的为他也不知道算他朋友还是恋人的学长骄傲。如果有任何一个人配得上这个机会，一定是Lukas。

“是啊，我以为那一天已经足够美好了的，没想到更美好的事情发生了。我捡到了一只第一次发情的Omega。”Lukas调笑着，看着mark的脸慢慢涨红，他忍不住蹭了过去，抱住了已经坐起来了的mark。  
“拥有了你让那天成为了我人生中最美好的一天。”Lukas凑字mark耳边轻轻地说。

两个人的鼻子轻轻的触碰，屋子里的温度又上升了。

在两个人再次吻到一起的时候，房间里的玫瑰花香混着姜饼味几乎是爆炸般地散发出来。

Mark很快感觉到了有硬硬的东西抵着他的腿。Lukas本想自己去卫生间冲一个凉水澡，却被mark抱住了，除非他使劲挣扎，他是挣不开这个怀抱的。再说他也不想让mark受伤。

“别这样，mark，你刚经历了第一次发情期，现在承受不了这个。我不想让你受伤。”这三天里，Lukas一直小心翼翼地控制着自己的欲望，他虽然知道mark身体很强壮，但是他没有十足的把握，生怕mark感受到一点点不适。  
“Lukas，别把我和其他Omega看成一样，我没那么脆弱，不用把我当做弱势群体来照顾的。再说，如果说到照顾，难道不一直是我在照顾你吗？”

好吧。Lukas没有办法反驳这个。比他大一岁的mark虽然是他的学弟，但是却是一直帮他解决烂摊子的那个。其中包括但不止于催促忙起来就废寝忘食的他按时吃饭，帮他打发一夜情之后胡搅蛮缠的情人，甚至是在他每次有机会登台演出前一次次的帮他舒缓紧张。

“我保证如果你要是把我看成需要被你保护的Omega，下次被我上的时候你肯定会哭。”

听到这句Lukas本来想提醒他一下昨天晚上在床上哭着的人是谁，但是没等说出来他就感觉身下一凉，紧接着前端被包裹在湿软而温暖的地方。  
Lukas没想到mark会干这个。他这个小学弟在两年里一直都是那种食物链最顶端的alpha的样子，就算是分化成Omega Lukas也知道mark在平时的时候气势也不会比一般的alpha差。  
“mark..你没必要...”Lukas强忍着想要呻吟的冲动，想要和mark知道在他的眼里他们永远都是平等的。  
“我知道，既然你都不介意被我上那我为什么要介意呢？你感冒了还不得是我照顾你。”

好吧，Lukas得承认看着mark逞能一般的一本正经的说着上他的话的时候，他感觉他现在的欲望不比看到只有三分之一理智的mark眼睛里带着水光求他的时候少。

对于他爱的人，Lukas从来都不会纠结主导权问题。既然mark愿意，那他就躺回到了床上，放松了身体感受着他的Omega在身下略显笨拙的动作为他带来的一波波足以让他失去神智的快感。

最后他还是挣扎着释放在了外边。Lukas可不想伤害到可能是未来二十年德奥音乐剧圈最完美的嗓子之一，哪怕有一点点的可能都不行。

那天之后，他们的相处方式在外人眼里还是没什么区别，但是会有心细的人感受到了他们之间的一些更亲密的小动作。加上Lukas再也没有找过其他的Omega，在学校里对于他们的传言愈演愈烈。虽然在其他alpha释放出信息素的时候mark还是波澜不惊的样子，其实只有他能闻得到有一股令人安心地带有一点点脂粉味的玫瑰香气环绕着他，把那些充满侵略性的或者充满恶意的alpha气息隔绝在他的身体外。

虽然他不知道这是怎么办到的，但是他知道那是Lukas的味道，就像是在Lukas遇到其他Omega信息素的时候自己能闻到的那股混合了烤柑橘皮糖霜和焦糖的姜饼小人的味道一样。他们小心翼翼地在这个处处都充满了危机的世界里守护着mark的秘密。

他们虽然明白这段感情已经是这一生不可多得的珍贵了，但是他们还是忍不住想要奢求更多，想要为mark隐瞒一辈子，又想让整个世界都接受他们的感情。

在很久之后了，那时候的mark怀着他们的孩子，在剧组里与Lukas一起准备着Tanz der Vampire，而mate会带着他们的大儿子在台下的第一排看他们的每一场演出的时候——就算他之前已经听过无数次也试着唱过无数次了，直到他自己开始唱伯爵的时候——才懂了那一首Die unstillbare Gier。

“我再次预言，在此后的一千年，通知人们的只是无尽的贪欲。”

他无比感谢自己曾经的贪心为他带来现在的一切。

Lukas与mate的初遇是在Mozart的剧组里。那时候他还是一个学生，但是mate已经小有名气。虽然名义上两个人都是二替——一个是给主教的，而另一个是给莫扎特的，但是他们的地位肯定是不一样的。虽然Lukas的性格乖巧但也很健谈很讨人喜欢，但是mate却完全是能和前辈们打成一片。在休息的时候他会和Uwe，正牌主教一本正经的讨论穿渔网袜还是吊带袜搭配高跟鞋才好看的问题。他们甚至会因为一点小事发生奇怪的争执。

——“红色的高跟鞋最好看，能和肤色形成鲜明的对比。再配上8.5cm的细跟和尖头才叫完美。”  
——“不！银色的才是最棒的！在舞台上就是全场的焦点，在配上5cm的防水台与13cm的跟才足够，要不高跟鞋就失去意义了。”  
——“那是因为你太矮了！比C都矮的魅影！”  
——“明明是因为你气场配不上所以你才不敢穿！能被莫扎特吼的不敢说话的主教！”  
——“你说我气场不够？咱俩谁才是Omega你心里没点数吗！”  
——“扯犊子吧。你问问Lukas你哪里像是个alpha了？比Omega都弱的alpha吗？”  
——“Lukas你说我是不是很有气势的alpha？”

？？？Lukas莫名其妙的看着他们把话题扯到自己身上的两位一点架子都没有的前辈们，还处于惊讶状态。Mate他是个alpha？他却是一直都以为他是个Omega的。在学校横行惯了，mark也让着他，所以第一次排练的时候Lukas没有控制住自己的唱歌力度，把嘻嘻哈哈的mate吓了一跳，尤其是那一声Nein直接吓得他跳到了布景用的钢琴后面。在那之后他从来没有想过对方是个alpha，好吧，现在看起来还是个很强悍的alpha，面对自己居然一点信息素都没有流露出来过。

——“有个屁的气势。有本事你释放信息素！”  
——“来啊谁怕谁。”

两个自称为浪漫主义者的人完全就没有想过会导致什么后果。Mate释放出信息素的时候uwe逐渐变了脸色，Lukas也皱了皱眉。他的信息素不像是那种充满侵略性的，但是却是那种极致诱惑的感觉，有那种杏仁糖的甜味与杏的酸味，感觉丝丝柔柔的缠绕在身边。坐在一边看着他们打嘴仗的Thomas看着uwe朝他委屈的瘪嘴，无奈的笑笑，也释放出了自己的信息素。

Lukas一直都知道Thomas被称为德奥歌剧圈最强alpha，但是没想到他的信息素居然侵略性这么强。是那种很有辨识度的雪松混着烟草的味道。Lukas也被逼得不得不放出自己的信息素，但是就在他放出来的时候，Lukas和mate突然脸色同时一变。神奇的事情发生了，同样作为alpha的他们的信息素居然像是融合在一块了，Lukas感受了这股顺着自己身体攀升的气味，居然还有一丝特别的，闻起来就像是冬天里的阳光一般温暖的杏子混了皮革的味道。Mate同样是吓了一跳。他之前就感受到过Lukas的侵略性，只是在他眼里不算什么。Lukas的信息素刚放出来的一刹那充满了侵略的胡椒味混着一点玫瑰，可是在他们的信息素交融之后他居然只能闻到浓郁的玫瑰味了。

唯一一个稳稳地坐在那里的人只有Uwe了。他看着两个震惊的年轻人，脸上不由自主地呈现出典型的反派笑。

Thomas无奈的看着自己瞎闹的Omega，站起身拍醒两个震惊的年轻人：“还好这屋子里只有我们几个，要不你们就让全剧院的Omega发情了。”

“刚才是怎么回事啊？”率先反应过来的mate看向收起了笑容的uwe  
“我是一个Omega啊怎么会懂你们alpha的信息素融合呢。”Uwe一脸无辜。

Mate不知道发生了什么不代表Lukas不知道。这种事情虽然罕见，但也不是没有发生过，不过大多都发生在alpha和Omega之间，只有在两个人真的把对方当作平等的存在的时候这种情况才会发生。像他在临时标记了mark之后他们就出现了信息素融合。两个alpha 的信息素融合在书上也有过案例，而这种可能性只会发生在他们两个人其中一个人的性别发生过异变的情况下。而Lukas，十分不巧，却是发生过性别异变。他不能被称作一个纯粹的alpha，因为极其特殊的家庭遗传因素，他体内的生育器官并没有像其他alpha那样完全退化，这也是他的家庭能在两次世界大战中能够独善其身的原因。恐怕这次也是因为这个。只是为什么他的信息素只与mate产生融合而没有和Thomas呢？难道是因为他们都没有正式标记过Omega？

Lukas还在思索，从来都闲不住的mate从对面蹦蹦跳跳的过来搭住他的肩膀：“因为我们俩有默契！所以下一场要不要我们上？”

——“等你什么时候不会被吓到跳到钢琴后边去再说吧。”这种好梗Uwe怎么会放过。  
——“总比你袍子还拖地强！”  
——“只有拖地才会有气场！你懂什么！”

看着又开始拌嘴的两个人，Lukas揉了揉太阳穴，转过头看向Thomas，却对上了他探究的目光。Lukas感觉自己心跳漏了一拍。Thomas的眼睛感觉像是能看透一切一样，他赶紧装作什么都没有发生一样看着那位在谈论是什么颜色的紧身裤最符合主教的人。

后来学校里关于他们两个的传闻越来也多，但是还好mark的家人都在德国，所以也不知道学校里发生的任何的事情。在学校里他们依旧是各个演出的主角，等下课了他们两个就一起窝在Lukas的屋子里，每次问道那纯粹的玫瑰花香的时候他就觉得，这就是他梦里的生活了吧。象牙塔里长大的他们在每次亲吻的时候都感觉仿佛他们能对抗这世界上的一切一样。

高塔里的公主总要穿过荆棘园去看外边的世界，而就在一年后，Lukas毕业了。但这并不能改变些什么。Lukas在毕业前就被mate直接预订到了Elisabeth剧组——平时吵闹归吵闹，在Uwe离开了Elisabeth剧组之前，他点名要他的高跟鞋姐妹mate接替他的位置。虽然肯定会有人有不满，但是在第一次与jasper和Maya合完得到两位的认可之后，其他人很快也被他这个史上最诱惑TOD给降伏了。没多久，Jasper也谈起了要离开剧组的事情，毕竟他们这些人还是要不断挑战新的角色的。，有些角色他们演绎的再好也不属于他们，就像主教那首问上帝是专门写给Uwe一样的。Jasper有意开始培养新人，mate一下子就想起了那个玫瑰味的金发美人，就直接打电话把Lukas叫来了。

来试音的当天，剧组的人有种想把mate绑起来打一顿的冲动。说让他找新人，谁能想到他找了这么新的一个人，新到上个星期刚刚从大学毕业？

“诶呀，他去年还和我唱过Mozart啊。”mate还是蹦蹦跳跳的，像是不会好好走路一样，把他从门口一路拉到了试音室。Lukas闻到熟悉的杏子与皮革的味道居然有点怀念。现在已经是初夏六月了，可是闻到这种仿佛冬日暖阳的味道却还是特别让人安心。到现在Lukas也没弄明白为什么这种沉稳的信息素会出现在mate，一个和沉稳一点都搭不上边的人的身上。

“我知道你能行的。”在开始之前，mate悄悄地趴在他耳边说。  
两个人只合了一曲阴霾渐袭，虽然因为对舞台不熟悉导致动作衔接有点僵硬，但是对于第一次唱这首歌的人来说已经很好了。Lukas的嗓音还是凶凶的，好吧，这个要怪mark，因为在学校里与他练习的时候mark会故意压一点音不让高音影响到他，所以他也不会想着去收音。本来Maya一直担心mate的嗓音太魅，如果来一位软软的鲁道夫就体现不出剧里边的对抗与力量感了，但是他们都没想到，Lukas虽然有点凶但是很清亮的嗓子与稍微加了些力量但是充满磁性的声音简直是绝配。

就像是一位装作是天使的死神手里拿着金色的丝带在慢慢往人身上缠绕一般的魅惑，又像是一直以来对命运无可奈何的太子最后虚幻的希望。

其实Lukas的毕业并没有影响到他与mark之间，毕竟他们还都在维也纳，只不过从Lukas经常跑去Raimund变成了大部分时间都在那里带着。这版在维也纳首演的当天mark请了一天假，被Lukas一早就拽到了剧组去。

“说不定你被哪个前辈挑中了就直接被拉进剧组了呢。再说，我第一次在舞台上唱男主这么特殊的日子你不陪着我吗？”

mark从来都没法拒绝Lukas的撒娇。

曾经在某一个Lukas被mark压在床上的夜晚，mark的胯一边用力的挺动着，一边用手在Lukas身前不规律的抚摸着。  
“Lukas你知道吗，你有的时候真的像Omega。”感受着身下人的玫瑰香，mark情不自禁的往更深处顶了进去。结果他感受到了一个不应该属于alpha的器官。

在那个地方被顶开一丝裂缝的时候，Lukas的alpha气息突然散发出来，就像是玫瑰上的尖刺一样，但是却在接触到mark之后变柔和了很多。Lukas他到底是舍不得伤害到mark的，就算他的本能的自我保护措施也是一样。

在两个人都喘着气躺在床上的时候，mark刚想问什么，没想到被Lukas抢先了。  
“我知道你想问什么。我的确是alpha，但是也的确有生殖腔。我也解释不清楚，家族遗传。是不是很奇怪，就像一个怪物一样。”Lukas背对着mark，手紧紧的攥着被子，等待着属于他的审判。

“嘿，看着我，Lukas。”mark把他翻过来，借力跨在他身上，俯下身注视着他的眼睛：“不管你是什么性别有没有生殖腔，你都是我的Lukas。你本来就是特别的一个，但绝对不是怪物。”  
Lukas把自己埋进了mark的胸口，mark稍微一转身，他就侧躺在床上抱着身体不断地发抖的Lukas，就像Lukas在他第一次发情不知所措的时候做的那样。感受到胸口有温热的液体不断地滴落，他用手轻轻的顺着Lukas的背。原来他的Lukas背负的秘密一点都不比他轻。从那之后，Lukas像是解开了封印一样，露出来被良善的外表遮盖在下边的小腹黑，但mark还是会一直纵着Lukas的小脾气，就算Lukas把一些奇怪的，超出了一个正经的德国人能接受的小游戏带到床上的时候，mark也只能在Lukas的无辜的眨眼下从狮子变成一只大橘。

所以在Lukas想让他来的时候，他毫不犹豫地请假了。坐在化妆间看着布景的人忙忙碌碌，化妆师在忙着给群演画上僵尸妆。他的Lukas就在他的身边小声念着台词，时不时挥舞着胳膊像是在记动作。  
“mark，mate还没有来，你陪我对唱一次吧。”Lukas又把剧本翻了一页，看着上边的标题微微皱了皱眉，又看到了mark仿佛是看到了救星一般。  
“啊？我？你为啥不去找...”mark是有点紧张的。场地里外有诸多前辈，哪里轮的上他一个还没有毕业的人帮主演对唱。  
“在学校你难道不都帮我对了几十遍了嘛。再说，反正也没人听你在干啥。”Lukas放软了声音，还特意咬了下尾音。  
“...好。”

最开始mark还压着声音，但是听到Lukas把第一句几乎是吼的出来之后，mark的好胜心也被激发出来了。两个人一个声音特别凶想要吓跑死神一样，一个彪高了八度想要用气势压住鲁道夫。两个人就像是在顶楼的练习室一样平常的帮对方对着歌，完全忘记了周围还有很多人，也没有控制自己的音量。直到开始唱第二段mark打算接 灾难就要降临 这一句的时候，却被人抢了半拍。一个和他一个音高但是声音更沉稳却给人一种酥麻感的男音抢了他半拍开口，mark一愣，听完这两句他感觉他半边身子都软了。

是mate来了。

Mate刚刚走进来的时候就听见了屋子里有人在唱阴霾渐袭，而且不知道是谁居然用高了八度的音在唱死神。Mate对于Lukas和别人对死神这件事多多少少有种莫名的不高兴，但是当他听见这软软的像是小猫在要奶喝的高音的时候已经顾不得生气了，只想把他压在身下逼着他发出那样的求饶声。

于是mate抢了半拍开口，像mark展示了一下什么是真正的死神音。Lukas丝毫没有被影响到，他笑着喝mate点了点头，示意继续。Mate拍了拍mark的肩膀，mark居然理解了mate的意思，于是在低音部分用自己咬字用力但稳重的声音接了上去，然后一直用这样的音调配着mate的高音和Lukas捎带凶狠的声音唱完了整首。

周围站着围观他们的剧组人员都愣了，组后还是mate打破了沉默。他给了mark一个大大的拥抱：“嘿！我是mate，你一定就是Lukas经常提起的mark吧？你唱的真的不错欸，不考虑来Elisabeth剧组试试吗？”

Mark感受着这个金色中长发的前辈的热情与真诚，有点手足无措还有点哭笑不得。他就不怕自己以后和他抢角色吗？

Maya刚从震惊中缓过来：“真是太遗憾了为什么不能你们两个一起上。”  
“是啊。我一直都想听Thomas和Uwe一起唱死神。”Pia也从德国特地过来了，被震撼到了的同时也不忘调侃自己的闺蜜。  
“那最后是我亲你啊还是Thomas亲你啊？要不我负责吻你Thomas负责把你抱起来？”这个不怕事大的声音...一听就知道是谁了。  
“你俩都不介意我介意个啥？抽签呗不行两个一起？”Pia丝毫不服输的回怼了回去。也是很奇怪，作为一个alpha，她不管是亲吻，好吧更具体点是舌吻，uwe这个被标记了的Omega还是被称为德奥圈第一男alpha的Thomas都不会发生什么信息素排斥的作用。  
“因为你们的灵魂有共鸣，所以你们的信息素不会舍得伤害对方。而Thomas是uwe的alpha，自然也不会伤害你。”这是Drew曾经给pia的解释。

因为刚刚Uwe的问题陷入了沉思的Lukas又因为Pia的回答心里一动。

拍=排了这么多次戏，他和mate从来都是真的会有那个死神之吻。一方面是职业道德问题，另一方面是他根本就不排斥这种感觉。Lukas有隐隐的罪恶感。他猜因为他特殊的生理构造才不会对alpha产生斗争心理吧。但是他之前完全没有想过为什么mate也不会抗拒，甚至他们可以紧紧的贴着对方跳那一段舞。这在两个alpha之间几乎是不可能发生的。

Mark还处在见到了他的偶像的激动中，mate与Uwe是不会停止斗嘴的，加上Andreas与Pia时不时插上几句，整个场面瞬间混乱了起来。直到编导无奈的把这一群大佬叫停表示该开始准备了，很快就要开始了。

Mark给了已经换上戏服了的Lukas一个拥抱，在别人都看不见的时候在他的脸侧落下一个吻。  
“加油Lukas，我会做第一个给你鼓掌的人。”

刚刚迅速上好妆系好头发了的mate也走了过来。他是最早候场的人之一。Mate直接揽住了坐在椅子上的Lukas和刚打算离开的mark。

“会很顺利的。”mate的喃喃自语也同样是说给他们听的。

Mark在拥抱的时候居然闻到了杏子和皮革的那种，暖融融的味道。就像是mate一样。


End file.
